


The One with the Condom

by hmg621



Series: Stranger Friends [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: At least not for our boys, But also no sex, F/M, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: Inspired by Friends 2.18.





	The One with the Condom

Steve and Jonathan decided to live in an apartment together during college. Nancy's parents didn't want her living with a boy so Jonathan asked Steve to room with him. Which, even though it was still a little weird to see his ex coming out of his roommate's room in the morning, Steve was very happy to be living there. Jonathan was cool and he understood when Steve had nightmares.

And then Billy kissed Steve for the first time. After that, it stopped being weird seeing Nancy with Jonathan.

After a few months, the two couples developed a comfortable sorta routine. They spent time together, even going on doubles dates. And it wasn't unusual for both Billy and Nancy to spend the night on the same night.

\---------

"You really need to start keeping condoms in here." Billy's lying in his boxers on Steve's bed, "I'm getting kinda tired of you always leaving to get one." 

"I'll be right back," Steve says with a kiss.

"I'll be waiting."

As Steve closes his door behind him and steps towards the bathroom, he sees Jonathan do the same thing. Also in his underwear.

"Oh. Hey," says Steve.

"Hey. Um..." says Jonathan.

"Look we're both in our underwear, we both know why we're out here. Let's just each get one and go on with our nights."

"Right. Yeah."

Steve goes into the bathroom and gets the condom box from the cabinet.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Jonathan asks, stepping into the bathroom with Steve.

"There's only one left."

"Shit. Um. Well I mean, you guys can't get pregnant."

"That's no reason not to use a condom, dude. And besides, Nancy's on the pill."

"You guys can do... other stuff."

"So can you guys."

"I'll do the dishes for a month."

"I'll do the dishes for two months."

"I'll clean the apartment."

"You already clean the apartment cause you don't like the way I clean it."

"You don't dust."

"I'll dust!"

\---------

_'Getting a condom shouldn't take this long,'_ Billy thinks. 

He steps out of Steve's room, "Steve?"

"Just a second!" Steve shouts as he shuts the bathroom door.

A moment later, Nancy comes out from Jonathan's room in her slip, "Oh Jona- Oh."

She sees Billy leaning against the door frame in his boxers.

He eyes her up and down. "Don't take my lack of interest personally," he smirks.

Nancy blushes slightly. "Where...?"

Billy points to the closed bathroom door.

"What're they doing in there?"

"The fuck if I know."

\--------

"Okay rock, paper, scissors. Two out of three."

"What? No."

"It's that or I claim 'finders keepers'. Take your pick."

Jonathan sighs. "Okay, on shoot."

_Rock, paper, scissors, shoot._

"Yes!" Steve says emphatically.

_Rock, paper, scissors, shoot._

"Yes," Jonathan sighs relieved.

They look at each other.

_Rock, paper, scissors, shoot._

Steve sighs and hands over the condom "Have fun."

"Sorry, man," Jonathan says as he opens the door.

Jonathan smiles at Nancy and they head back into his room.

Steve walks out of the bathroom slightly dejected.

"Hey," Billy says with a leer.

"Hey. They're having sex tonight. We can do it tomorrow night," Steve says as he goes into his bedroom.

"Uh, Baby. If I could know the schedule in advance from now on," Billy says following.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Stranger Things or Friends.


End file.
